


stuck underground and missin' you

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [10]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, a few helpful OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: The subway comes to a screeching halt and Lukas nearly topples over into the man beside him, trying to hold onto the bar. Everyone starts muttering to each other and Lukas looks around, peering out the door that he’s standing beside. He can only see the wall and it doesn’t look like they’re anywhere near the next station.“Not this again,” the girl behind him says.He turns to look at her, narrowing his eyes. “What?”She sighs, glancing up at him from under heavy lashes. “About a week ago I was stuck on the C train for an hour,” she says. “Threw off my whole goddamn day.”“An hour?” Lukas asks, raising his eyebrows.She nods at him, clicking her tongue. “That’s the longest I’ve ever dealt with. But I’ve heard of longer.”(NSFW fanart included--EDIT taken down due to unauthorized use)





	stuck underground and missin' you

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful (and hot) fanart created by the incredible @Ilanakashi3 on twitter!

The subway comes to a screeching halt and Lukas nearly topples over into the man beside him, trying to hold onto the bar. Everyone starts muttering to each other and Lukas looks around, peering out the door that he’s standing beside. He can only see the wall and it doesn’t look like they’re anywhere near the next station.

“Not this again,” the girl behind him says. 

He turns to look at her, narrowing his eyes. “What?”

She sighs, glancing up at him from under heavy lashes. “About a week ago I was stuck on the C train for an hour,” she says. “Threw off my whole goddamn day.”

“An hour?” Lukas asks, raising his eyebrows.

She nods at him, clicking her tongue. “That’s the longest I’ve ever dealt with. But I’ve heard of longer.”

Lukas was heading home for the day after his civics class. And now he feels like anxiety is welling up in his throat. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and, as per usual for the goddamn subway, he doesn’t have any service. 

They still aren’t moving.

“It’s date night,” he mutters to himself, shifting from foot to foot, still vaguely listening to the sounds of protest all around him. Their car is absolutely packed, and he tries not to feel too claustrophobic about it. He just focuses on Philip. Philip’s beautiful hair, Philip’s deep almond eyes, his gorgeous lips. His infectious laugh. 

“I was meetin’ someone too,” the girl says, with a sigh. “Let’s hope it’s not for too damn long this time.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, looking at his phone again. 

_No service._

He opens up the last text message from Philip. _Can’t wait for date night, babe. Still gonna go to that dumpling place for dinner?_

Lukas sighs, putting his phone back into his pocket. An automated voice from above announces that they’ll be on their way shortly.

~

Philip stares down at his phone and every single second that Lukas is late makes him feel like the world is ending. He’s texted him five times with no response and he’s paced around their entire apartment, wondering what the fuck is going on. He sighs, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

_Not sure what’s going on, pretty nervous—please text or call. I love you._

He swallows hard and feels like an idiot when he thinks about how he was getting ready for date night two hours ago. He’s been thinking about Lukas all day, thinking about sitting across from him at one of their favorite restaurants, coming home and watching a movie, inevitably falling into bed, their mouths hot together. He loves that they do this, that they’re still so excited to set aside this scheduled time for dates even though they’re together every day, but now that Lukas isn’t answering—now that Philip doesn’t know where he is—now that he’s two hours late with no communication—

Philip texts him again. _Please message me, Lukas. Where are you?_

~

It’s getting really hot in the subway car. Everyone is quiet for the most part, save for a few crying babies. Lukas’s stomach growls loudly and his ears flare in embarrassment.

“Hey,” an older man says, that’s sitting right next to the pole Lukas is holding onto. He’s holding a bag in his lap and he rummages through it, pulling out something wrapped up. “I’ve got an extra sandwich from Defonte’s. It was for my wife but I—I know she ain’t been waiting this long. She don’t wait for food for nothing.”

“You sure?” Lukas asks. 

“Definitely,” the man says, handing it to him.

“Thanks, man,” Lukas says, taking and nodding at him.

“No problem,” the man says. “We’re all stuck here together.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, shaking his head and unwrapping the sandwich. It looks goddamn amazing, turkey and roast beef, and he tries not to eat like a pig.

The automated voice keeps mentioning that they’ll be on their way shortly. People curse at it every time, and it’s becoming a bit of a fucking joke. 

He just keeps thinking about Philip, and he hopes he isn’t worrying too much. But Lukas knows he is. 

~

Philip starts scrolling through the news and his blood runs cold when he sees the local headline on twitter. 

_L TRAIN STUCK DUE TO INCIDENT ON TRACKS_

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, clicking on the article in the link. That’s why he’s not messaging back, because of the shitty service underground! The timing from the end of his class works out perfectly, and Philip doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it before.

He reads through the article fast, sees that the fucking L train, the train Lukas takes home almost every day, has been stuck underground for four hours now because of some group of people walking on the train tracks. Philip silently curses each and every one of them and wishes he could punch them all in their goddamn faces. The article says that the police are working on the situation and Philip wishes they’d just tase the whole lot and drag them back onto the platform.

He takes out his phone and texts Lukas again. It’s already nine at night and he gets more and more upset when he thinks about Lukas stuck on the subway because of a bunch of idiots.

_I know where you are, baby, there’s some stupid people on the tracks and that’s why the L is stopped. I know you’re probably not getting these because of the service down there but message me as soon as you’re moving again and I’ll come to the station to be with you. You’re gonna be home soon._

~

Lukas leans his head against the door. His legs hurt and his brain hurts and it’s still date night. He’s been thinking about Philip all day, and they picked Thursdays for date night because they barely get to see each other on Thursdays, don’t really get to do much on Wednesday nights because they have to be up so early on fucking Thursdays. He’d bought new cologne for tonight, planned on being real suave for a change, planned on doing a little more wooing than he usually does. He knows Philip deserves the best and sometimes he doubts himself, sometimes he doubts that he deserves someone so wonderful.

He keeps flashing back to last Tuesday in the shower. How Philip felt pressed against his chest, how they went so slow and deep, how their hands looked pressed against the tile wall. They hardly ever have shower sex and it keeps clicking back into Lukas’s mind, has been since they did it, and Lukas wanted to one-up that tonight, wanted to make love to Philip, wanted to really show him how fucking beautiful and perfect he is. Just how much he appreciates him.

But he’s stuck on the stupid idiot subway.

“I got one bar,” the girl behind him says, like she’s found gold. “You wanna text somebody? I texted my date and it’s still tryin’ to go through but I’m doing some prayin’ so maybe it’ll work.”

“Can I?” Lukas asks. “That’d be amazing.”

“Course, sweetheart,” she says, and hands her phone over, a blank text message opened. 

Lukas punches in Philip’s number at the top and starts writing. _Philip, it’s Lukas. I’m stuck on the stupid subway for eternity I guess, but please don’t worry if you get this, I’m alive and I’m alright. I love you. Please don’t worry._ He presses send and watches it attempt to go, and he hands the phone back to the girl. “Thank you,” he says.

“No problem,” she says, and he sees her briefly glance down at the message before locking her phone and putting it away. “Philip a worrier?” she asks, raising her eyebrows.

It feels a little funny to hear her say Philip’s name, and Lukas clears his throat. “When it comes to me, with good reason.”

She hums and looks at him expectantly. “Story time?” she asks. “Unless it’s too personal—”

“We, uh—well, let’s just say we were wrapped up in a, uh—kidnapping, murder, being shot kind of situation and we’re very—anxious to keep each other in sight.”

The girl looks shocked. “Jesus,” she says, shaking her head. “Well, I got you, Lukas, if anybody tries anything on this here subway. Gotta bring you back home to your Philip in one piece.”

He grins at her. “Thanks…”

“Angela,” she says, holding out her hand. He shakes it, and meeting someone who accepts them immediately is always so wonderful to him that he almost forgets he’s stuck on a fucking subway. But then he remembers again. 

_PLEASE STAY CALM. WE’LL BE ON OUR WAY SHORTLY._

~

Philip almost leaves the house a hundred times but none of the articles say where the train is stuck, so he doesn’t know what station Lukas would be coming out at. He keeps thinking about him getting claustrophobic, keeps thinking of him getting sick. He worries about things he shouldn’t worry about, like Lukas having a heart attack, Lukas getting into a fight, anything happening to him, anything hurting him. 

He rests his head on the wall and he can’t goddamn think straight.

~

“Oh! Oh!” Angela says, tapping Lukas on the shoulder. “It’s been an hour but the messages just sent!”

“Thank God,” Lukas says, smiling at her. “Maybe that’s a sign—”

Then the whole train lurches, a bunch of people falling over, and Lukas grabs onto Angela’s hand before she can do the same. There’s a loud, awful screeching and then there’s a real, human voice announcing that they’re on their way. Actually, legitimately on their way. 

“Oh my God,” Lukas says, listening to everyone cheer and celebrate. “I can’t believe it. Oh my God, thank God.”

“Me either!” Angela says, patting him on the shoulder. “It was only six goddamn hours of our lives.”

“Jesus,” Lukas says. “I’m getting off at the next stop, I don’t even care.”

“You’re thinkin’ right,” she says. “I might not ever step onto one of these things again.”

“Me either,” Lukas says, with a sigh. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and stares at it. He doesn’t know how far they are from the next stop but he knows he’s gonna basically fall off the subway with his phone pressed to his ear. 

~

Philip has been staring at the message from the foreign number and tries to imagine Lukas typing it. Tries to imagine the person’s whose phone it is. And then before he can reply, his own phone starts ringing. His heart nearly falls into his stomach when he sees Lukas’s name flashing on the screen, and he answers immediately. 

“Lukas?” he almost screams.

“Oh, baby,” Lukas says. “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

Philip nearly collapses under his relief. “Where are you?”

“I’m at Lorimer station, and I’m walking up to the street now.”

“Stay right there,” Philip says. “I’m gonna take an uber, I’ll be five minutes.”

“Okay. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to kiss your fucking face,” Philip says, making for the door quick as he can.

~

He barely listens to his uber driver talk and almost falls out of the car when he catches sight of Lukas, not sparing any goodbyes. Lukas’s face breaks into a grin when Philip bounds towards him, and Philip runs into his open arms. He buries his face in his neck and breathes him in, twisting the fabric of his t-shirt in his fists. 

“I missed you,” Lukas whispers. “I thought I was gonna be an underground troll until I died, longing for the love of my life.”

“I would have dug through the earth to find you,” Philip says, pulling back. He reaches up and cups Lukas’s face in his hands, kissing him hard. Lukas makes the smallest noise and Philip presses closer to him, relishing the way Lukas cards his fingers through his hair. 

“I saw all your texts,” Lukas says. “I’m so sorry you were worried.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Philip says. “Are you hungry?” he asks, their foreheads still pressed together. 

“I’m eager to get home,” Lukas whispers, his hands sliding down Philip’s back and resting around his waist. 

“I’ll call another uber,” Philip says, briefly kissing him again. 

“I made a friend,” Lukas says, nuzzling against his temple. “Really nice girl named Angela. We exchanged phone numbers.”

“The one that let you use her phone?” Philip asks, watching their uber come towards them on his phone, three minutes away.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Philip says. “We need friends like that.”

~

They cuddle in the back of the car the whole way home, and the driver doesn’t even seem to mind. Lukas keeps kissing Philip’s neck, whispering things in his ear, and Philip is so glad he’s safe that he can barely focus on anything correctly.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Philip asks once they’re home, the two of them sitting on the edge of the bed. Lukas looks so tired and Philip can’t stop touching him, running his fingers up and down Lukas’s arm. 

“No,” Lukas says, his shoulders slumping. “This guy gave me a sandwich a while ago. It looked really good but wasn’t as good as it looked. Ruined my appetite for the rest of the night.”

“Oh, Lukas,” Philip says, kissing his shoulder. “God, I’m so sorry. This was so awful. Why does ridiculous shit keep happening to us?”

“I guess it was gonna happen eventually, living here,” Lukas says, looking at him and raising his eyebrows. 

“But for six fucking hours?” Philip says, his heart rattling a little bit. He starts to imagine what it was like for Lukas and pushes the thoughts away, but he comes right back to his own fear and worry when he was wondering where the hell he was. They really need to keep track of the news more closely. He was lucky there was something on twitter.

“I’m just glad it happened to me and not to you,” Lukas says, giving him a halfhearted smile.

Philip sighs, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Lukas squeezes his hand and Philip squeezes back, shifting closer so their legs press together. “I was so freaked out, when you were that late,” Philip says. “And then I saw the news and I realized you were down there and I was just—Jesus, you never know what’s gonna happen and I didn’t know when or—what station you’d come out at so I just had—had to sit here and wonder and worry and my mind—my mind wanders, you know?”

“Hey,” Lukas says. “Look at me.”

Philip looks up, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Lukas cups his cheek, moving in a little closer and locking eyes with him. “I’m okay. It was annoying as shit and it took way too long and I just wanted to hold you the whole time because I was way too close to other people for way, way too long but—I’m okay. I’m here now.”

Philip nods and he just wants to take care of him, just wants to feel him. “You’re safe.”

“I’m safe,” Lukas says, and he seems to be thinking along the same lines because he leans in and presses their lips together. It’s soft and sweet for a while before it becomes something else—urgent, needy, both of them shifting so they’re in the middle of the bed and pressing harder against each other. Lukas’s tongue seeks out Philip’s and they’re on their knees now, sinking into the mattress, and Lukas slides his hand down to the small of Philip’s back and then lower, grabbing a handful of Philip’s ass and squeezing lightly. Philip groans into his mouth, and even though Lukas is the one that’s been underground all day, Philip feels lightheaded. 

“Are you tired?” Philip whispers against his lips.

“Tired of being away from you,” Lukas says, and Philip peels his jacket off, casting it aside. “God, I hate knowing you’re worrying about me. I don’t ever want you to worry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Philip says.

Lukas breathes hot against the hinge of Philip’s jaw, licks a stripe up his neck. “It’s still date night,” he says, his hands anxious at the hem of Philip’s shirt. 

“It is,” Philip whispers. He holds his arms up and Lukas draws his shirt up and off, dropping it between the sheets. Philip can feel himself getting hard and Lukas is already there, their pelvises shoved together and aching. Lukas shifts a little bit and dips his head down, running his tongue along Philip’s nipple before taking it in between his teeth. Philip gasps, clutching at the back of Lukas’s neck. “Fuck, Lukas.”

Lukas moves to lick the other nipple and Philip is almost ready to fucking combust right there. Lukas’s dick is still pushing against his jeans and they’re still wearing way too many clothes. He tugs at Lukas’s hair and Lukas comes back up, bringing their mouths together again. Philip reaches down and palms him through his pants.

Lukas breaks the kiss, arching his neck back and biting down on his lower lip.

Philip undoes Lukas’s button and pulls his zipper down. “I wanna blow you,” he whispers. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Lukas whispers, half gone already. His eyes are still closed but he reaches up, cupping Philip’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. 

They work the rest of their clothes off until they’re flush naked and Lukas lays down, tugging Philip down by his hands. Philip stretches out and starts kissing down Lukas’s chest, licking his nipple, dipping his tongue into his belly button before kissing lower, lower. 

“I was—really thinking about you when I was stuck,” Lukas says, writhing a little bit as Philip runs his hand over his dick.

“Oh yeah?” Philip asks, and before Lukas can answer Philip leans in, taking him into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Lukas groans. “God, I thought—thought I was gonna get hard standing there thinking about last—last Tues—oh God—”

Philip makes up for what he can’t cover with his fist at the base, and bumps his mouth into his hand as he takes Lukas as deep as he can. His eyes water but he’s thinking about last Tuesday now, too, how Lukas fucked him from behind in the shower, and he can’t believe how much they get to have sex now that they live on their own. It never loses its goddamn shine.

“Philip,” Lukas whispers, tangling his hand in Philip’s hair. “Philip, Philip.”

Philip runs his tongue over the head of Lukas’s cock and listens to him cry out. He hums to himself and Lukas makes so many delicious noises that Philip has to reach down, touching himself. He sucks hard, swirling his tongue over the head, and Lukas bucks up into his mouth, almost making him gag. 

“Baby, fuck, I’ve been—thinking about you all fucking day—”

Philip hums, bobbing his head up and down, holding on to Lukas’s hip.

“Philip—I—I want—” Lukas arches his neck back and lets out a long whine. “Please, I wanna make love to you, please.”

Philip draws back, licking his lips when Lukas meets his eyes. “Stay right there,” he pants, pressing a kiss to Lukas’s knee before he moves over to the bedside table. He takes out the lube and the condom and gets back onto the bed, straddling Lukas and rising up onto his knees. He squirts some of the lube onto his fingers, reaching back and starting to finger himself open. 

“You ever—ever think we’re too codependent?” Philip gasps, his eyelids fluttering closed. He always knows how to get himself ready fast, and it’s ten times better when Lukas is underneath him instead of just in his mind’s eye. 

“No,” Lukas breathes, running his hands up and down Philip’s thighs. “I like us.”

“Me too,” Philip says, his mouth falling open as he adds another finger. “Wish I had been stuck on that—oh—on that subway with you.”

“My mind was in the fucking gutter,” Lukas says, his hand covering Philip’s dick and stroking him twice.

Philip sees stars. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“Having you pressed against me for six hours,” Lukas says, breathy. “Not being able to do anything about it—would have been torture, baby.”

Philip scissors his fingers around and can’t take it anymore, pulling them out and grabbing the condom. He rips it open with his teeth and slips it over Lukas’s length, lubing him up fast as he can before sinking down on top of him. It hurts but Lukas always feels like he fits, like they were puzzle pieces lost until they started doing this.

“You okay?” Lukas asks, his voice pinched.

“Yes,” Philip says, breathing hard through his mouth. He moves forward a little bit and lets out a little groan, his eyes squeezed shut. “Lukas.”

“Baby.”

“Tell me—tell me what you think of me.” He starts riding him, rolling his hips.

“I think—I think you’re the fucking sun,” Lukas says, moaning. 

“Yeah?” Philip asks, pressing down on Lukas’s chest, four fingers covering an old scar. 

“You’re—oh God—you’re all the brightness in my life,” Lukas says, smoothing his hand over Philip’s dick in time with his movements. He thrusts up into him in a short jolt, and Philip’s breath catches in his throat.

“You’re the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Philip says, running all the words together like he’s got cotton in his mouth. He opens his eyes and looks down at him—the sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, the curve of his mouth, his goddamn cheekbones. “Nothing—nothing makes me feel like you make me—feel.”

“God, Philip.”

“You know just how to touch me,” Philip whispers, feeling Lukas’s fingers clench against his skin. “You feel so good inside of me.”

Lukas growls and lets go of Philip’s dick, sitting up a bit and taking Philip by the hips. 

“What’s wrong?” Philip asks, his heart pounding in his ears. 

“I need to be on top of you,” Lukas asks, and without another word he moves Philip off him, slipping out of him as he turns them over. Philip’s head lands on the pillows and Lukas hovers over him—he nods, like a question, and Philip nods back. He’s dizzy with the strength in Lukas’s arms and how easily he turned him over, dizzy with his breath and his mouth as he crashes it against Philip’s own, lining up and pushing back inside him. Philip’s hand is laying palm up beside his head and Lukas threads their fingers together as he starts thrusting up into him.

Lukas groans over and over, licking into Philip’s mouth and burying his free hand in Philip’s hair. “You’re so beautiful, Philip,” Lukas whispers, kissing his neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

The friction between them is driving Philip insane and he can feel his stomach twisting, his head starting to spin. “Lukas,” he says. 

“You feel me?” Lukas asks, looking him in the eye. “Feel me, baby?”

“Yes,” Philip says, gripping his waist and squeezing his hand. Lukas keeps thrusting up into him and Philip breathes harsh as they move, trembling and writing underneath the weight of Lukas’s body. His orgasm hits him hard and fast and Lukas covers Philip’s mouth with his own, swallowing all his whimpers and kissing him all the way through. He follows quick, thrusting three more times before he squeezes his eyes shut, pressing their foreheads together as he shakes through his release. 

They breathe harsh together, Philip drawing a hand up and down Lukas’s back. Lukas pulls out a few moments later but stays right there on top of him, pressing kiss after kiss to Philip’s cheek. “I feel like we’re always going to have good sex no matter what happens,” Lukas whispers. 

Philip snorts. 

“I mean—I get shot, we have our first time, and it was awesome,” Lukas says.

“Yeah,” Philip says, smiling softly.

“I get stuck on the subway for six hours,” Lukas says, shaking his head. “Standing, by the way. But we still have incredible sex.”

“I mean, I was expecting incredible sex,” Philip says, bringing their hands up to his mouth and kissing Lukas’s knuckles. “It’s date night. You have a reputation to uphold.”

Lukas grins. “Even after my ordeal?”

“I never lost faith in you,” Philip says, giggling when Lukas moves in to kiss him. 

“So,” Lukas says, lightly nipping at Philip’s earlobe. “Say I save a bunch of puppies from a burning building—”

“Yeah, then I’m definitely gonna want to have sex with you,” Philip says, nodding. 

“What if I fall into a mud pit?” Lukas asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“More shower sex,” Philip says, watching Lukas’s face change.

“Mmm,” Lukas hums, kissing his cheek again. “My favorite.”

Philip sighs, leaning into him, and he’ll never get tired of the way Lukas’s lips feel against his skin. “I’m so happy you’re home, babe.”

“Me too, Philip,” Lukas says. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy Eyewitness, please tweet HULU, AMAZON and NETFLIX on twitter letting them know how much we want this show to continue. Also, as of 4/26, please sign this headtalker https://headtalker.com/campaigns/for-eyewitness-season-2/ so that we'll bombard the networks with tweets about the show all at once. Let's show them that we're still here! Thank you!


End file.
